


A life’s condition

by RLandH



Series: The Life and (mostly) the Death of Emma (Winchester) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amy Pond is salty, Benny is only quoted, Benny lafitte is dead, Castiel is lost again, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean has a lot of regrets, Dean is a father, Dysfunctional Family, Emma is dead, Emma is only quoted, Family Drama, Forgotten Ones, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Italiano | Italian, Missing Scene, Mystery Character(s), Purgatory, supernatural 15x08, supernatural 15x09, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: [SPN SPOILER 15X08 - 15X09| Missing Moment| Divergenza canonica| Dean!Centric| Amy Pond tirata fuori dal dimenticatoio]“Sei qui per combattere?” aveva domandato poi Dean.Non sentiva rumori attorno a lui, questo voleva dire che non c’era nessuno – o che erano bravi. Forse la donna aveva solo lo scopo di distrarlo, mentre qualcuno avrebbe provato ad attaccarlo.“No” aveva ammesso la donna con un tono un po’ meno carico di amarezza nella voce, “Volevo solo sapere se quello che aveva detto Benny fosse vero” aveva valutato questo.
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester
Series: The Life and (mostly) the Death of Emma (Winchester) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624048
Kudos: 1





	A life’s condition

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa storia è un “diretto” sequel di _As knoweth he who life for her refuse_ Giacchè non voglio costringervi a leggerla ve la riassumerò sotto, comunque ci tenevo a dire che non credevo avrei scritto ancora di SPN, però visto che nella 15x09 sono finiti tutti al Purgatorio ho pensato di fare una OS, però sono ricaduta in pieno nel fandom di SPN.  
> Differentemente dalla precedente, questa OS non è completamente auto-conclusiva, mi sono lasciata aperta una finestra per un eventuale storia che vorrei scrivere.  
> (Tutte le questioni in relazione ad Emma sono trattate con un forse, perché tanto è incerto il personaggio di Emma, che avrebbe potuto essere molte cose ma poi non è stato niente.)  
> Probabilmente Dean è OOC, perché io Dean non lo so scrivere, con Benny me l’ero cavata meglio, ed anche Amy Pond.  
> Buona Lettura,  
> RLandH
> 
> Riassunto:  
>  _Dean e Benny, in purgatorio, sono alla ricerca di Castiel, ma finiscono per incontrare Emma, la figlia amazzone di Dean, in tale occasione i due hanno un momento di quasi pacificazione, alla richiesta di Dean di tornare nel mondo dei vivi, Emma rifiuta preferendo rimane morta in quanto libera da una famiglia che pensa di averla abbandonata.  
>  In seguito Emma li indirizza verso Castiel, che in precedenza l’aveva salvata, ripetendo le stesse parole che aveva detto a Dean quando lo aveva sollevato dalla perdizione.  
> In seguito Benny ritornato nel purgatorio, per far scappare Sam e Bobby, dopo essere stato attaccato da un gruppo di vampiri finisce per essere salvato da Emma, che li da il bentornato a casa, accompagnata da una serie di mostri._

_ A life’s condition _

_ [Purgatorio] non indica un luogo, ma una condizione di vita _

Papa Giovanni Paolo II

Dean sparò senza esitazione un colpo contro il viso della creatura che aveva provato ad attaccarlo, non era un levietano, ma onestamente in quel momento non era comunque molto turbato dalla cosa.  
Doveva ritrovare Castiel.

Doveva salvare Sam.

Doveva raccogliere il _Bocciolo del Leviatano_.

  
Doveva tornare prima che scadesse il tempo e rimanessero di nuovo lì, per sempre. Scommetteva che Michele non sarebbe stato così gentile da aprire un’altra fessura solo per loro.

E non avrebbe salvato Sam.

Un battito di mani lo aveva distratto, aveva fatto saettare gli occhi verso la direzione.  
Una donna aveva le spalle posate sulla corteccia di un vecchio albero, ad una certa distanza da lui, con un sorriso un po’ sornione sul viso, mentre continuava al sua pantomima di celebrazione.  
“Ottimo lavoro Dean” disse con voce spenta, strascinando sulla sua lingua il suo nome come se fosse veleno.  
“Ti conosco” aveva risposto lui con sicurezza, non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti, ma non riusciva a ricordarsi dove o quado,aveva dedicato quasi totalmente la sua vita alla caccia, aveva affrontato ed ucciso i più svariati generi di mostri e doveva ammettere che faticava ormai a ricordare chi, dove e quando. “Si” era stata la risposta della donna. Era bella, aveva un viso fresco ed un aspetto quanto mai innocuo. Ma non lo era, Dean scommetta che la sua presenza lì ne doveva essere la prova.

  
“Non era una domanda” aveva valutato lui, “Meno male allora” aveva risposto lei, mettendo le braccia dietro la schiena, “Sarebbe stato fastidioso non essere riconosciuta dal mio assassino” aveva aggiunto leggermente spenta.

Quando era successo? Dove era successo? Come?

Aveva cercato di isolare il viso della donna nella sua memoria, ma erano così tante le facce che si rendeva conto fosse come cercare un ago in un pagliaio. 

“Sei qui per combattere?” aveva domandato poi Dean.

Non sentiva rumori attorno a lui, questo voleva dire che non c’era nessuno – o che erano bravi. Forse la donna aveva solo lo scopo di distrarlo, mentre qualcuno avrebbe provato ad attaccarlo.  
“No” aveva ammesso la donna con un tono un po’ meno carico di amarezza nella voce, “Volevo solo sapere se quello che aveva detto Benny fosse vero” aveva valutato questo. “Conoscevi Benny?” aveva domandato subito lui, con apprensione.

Aveva appena scoperto che il suo amico aveva finito di cessare di esistere neanche qualche ora prima.  
“Si. Ci siamo aiutati per un po’, qui” aveva risposto lei, il suo tono era impregnato di tristezza, “Avrei voluto potesse essere più tempo, mi dispiace per la sua morte” aveva ammesso, onesta.  
“Un leviatano ha detto sono stati i suoi simili” aveva commentato Dean con tono amaro.  
“Si, durante la sua seconda vita Benny si è fatto nemici potenti” aveva confidato la donna, “Il Vecchio” aveva ricordato Dean, “Ed Andrea” aveva aggiunto la donna.

Andrea che era stata la sua ragione di vita, aveva messo fine alla sua esistenza, che orribile scherzo cosmico.  
“Gli avevo detto di rimanere con noi, ma l’aver aiutato più volte i cacciatori gli aveva fatto guadagnare inimicizie anche tra noi” aveva confidato lei.

“Tra voi?” aveva inquisito Dean.

“Mostri a cui non è piaciuto fare i mostri” aveva detto lei, toccandosi con la mano il petto. Le sue iridi erano scintillate in un colore azzurro, dalla pupilla con un taglio verticale.

Il suo viso, il rumore di un colpo di pistola, erano vibrati nella memoria di Dean, chiari come i raggi del sole.  
“Amy Pond” era stato allora la risposta di Dean, ricordando improvvisamente la kitsune, che si era sempre nutrita di cadaveri, tranne quando aveva dovuto sfamare il figlio, che lui aveva freddato in quella stanza d’albergo, nonostante le preghiere di Sam.

Un mostro che non voleva essere mostro.

Dean si chiedeva se un caso come quello di Amy Pond presentatosi in quel momento della sua vita sarebbe stato diverso.

“Allora è vero che ti ricordi di me” aveva detto la kitsune sorridendo, ma gli occhi erano amari.  
“Mi piaceva Benny, anche se diceva che eri in un brav’uomo” aveva rivelato Amy con calma. “Piaceva anche a me” aveva affermato Dean, “Per quel che può valere nel corso della mia vita ho dovuto rivalutare diverse cose” aveva raccontato.

Demoni, angeli, streghe, licantropi, vampiri e _nephilim_ , non esisteva più una mannaia che davanti agli occhi di Dean li rendesse tutti uguali.

“Peccato non averlo rivalutato prima” lo aveva preso in giro Amy, “Adesso mio figlio avrebbe una madre e tu avresti _una figlia_ ” aveva detto la kitsune.

Per un secondo Dean aveva sentito pioverli addosso tutto il dolore che la morte di Jack aveva pesato sul suo petto, sulla sua vita, prima di realizzare il genere utilizzato da Amy.

“Figlia? Tu parli di _Emma_ ” aveva valutato.

Non vedeva l’amazzone da quando aveva preso la via per la Valletta Fiorita, più di sette anni prima, l’ultima volta che era stato nel purgatorio. Anche all’ora cercava Cas, solo che aveva Benny con sé ed il destino del mondo non dipendeva da quello, solo il suo.

Amy aveva annuito.

“Come sta?” la domanda era sorta spontanea dalle labbra di Dean, cercando di richiamare alla sua memoria il viso aspro di Emma, le aveva detto di tornare con loro, ma lei aveva rifiutato allora … _forse adesso_.

Si era guardato intorno allarmato, chiedendosi se l’avrebbe vista fare capolinea tra gli alberi.  
“ _Non è più qui_ ” aveva risposto Amy, brutale.

L’ultima parvenza di luce di quella proposta si era spenta per un secondo, immaginando che alla fine anche Emma dovesse aver ceduto, i leviatani le davano la caccia perché il loro odore era simile, le amazzoni la cacciavano perché aveva fallito.

E perché rimaneva una mezza-umana nell’aldilà dei mostri.

“Come … come è successo?” aveva domandato alla fine. 

“Un demone” aveva raccontato Amy, “Dopo la morte di Benny, Emma si è isolata; lei era molto legata al vampiro e la sua morte la ha davvero spiazzata” aveva raccontato la kitsune, “Ho davvero cercato di tenerla con noi” aveva aggiunto la donna, gli occhi si erano fatti liquidi e la voce tremante.

“Ma lei non voleva nessuno intorno” aveva raccontato, chiudendo gli occhi.

Quello, Dean lo sapeva, Emma lo aveva ripreso da lui, qualcosa che andava oltre l’educazione, iscritto nel loro sangue, l’incredibile abilità nel ripudiare il mondo, quando erano feriti. Come aveva detto Castiel, incapace di perdonare, incapace di andare avanti, probabilmente Emma aveva accusato Amy della morte di Benny. “Credo ci desse la colpa di non aver trattenuto Benny con noi” aveva inconsapevolmente confermato i suoi pensieri Amy.

Rimanendo in silenzio per un momento. E Dean poté leggere che Emma non era stata l’unica ad aver avuto quel pensiero.

“Così quando è arrivato il demone era da sola, ci ha provato a combattere, ma quella creatura, la ha trascinata verso l’inferno e di lei non ne abbiamo saputo null’altro” aveva raccontato la Kitsune, con la voce incrinata.

“Emma è all _’inferno_?” aveva domandato confuso.

_ Perché?  _   
Che l’avessero presa per lui?

“Forse si sono accorti che era solo mezza-mostro” aveva valutato Amy, c’era un velo di tristezza nella sua voce. _Non era solo di Benny che si sentiva colpevole_.

Dean era stato sul punto di fare altre domande, ma Amy l’aveva anticipato, “Ora, fossi in te, mi muoverei, prima che alla somma Eva venga in mente di mettere una bella taglia anche su di te oltre che sull’angelo tortura mostri” aveva detto con voce greve, mentre inclinava il capo percependo forse un rumore in lontananza.

“Perché sei venuta?” aveva domandato Dean, la kitsune lo aveva guardo, “Immagino fossi solamente curiosa” aveva risposto alla fine, “Dean Wincheaster cacciatore di mostri ed amico di vampiri” aveva rivelato con un sorriso serafico sul viso, “O magari speravo solo di vederti divorato da qualche leviatano, ai posteri l’ardua sentenza” aveva aggiunto.

“Sai dov’è l’angelo?” aveva chiesto Dean, la kitsune aveva riso, “Anche l’ultima volta cercavi un angelo, vero? Mi hanno detto così?” si era limitato a rispondere la donna, alzando le spalle, “Addio Dean, non tornare una terza volta: questo posto non appartiene agli uomini” lo aveva avvisato, prima di dar lui le spalle. 

Dean per un secondo provò l’impulso di fermarla e chiederle di tornare con lui, nel mondo dei vivi, per poter ritrovare suo figlio.

Ma il tempo che aveva speso nel riflettere, per quanto breve, era stato sufficiente perché la kitsune si allontanasse.  
E Dean era rimasto solo, in purgatorio, armato solo di un fucile e poche speranze.  
Sam era in pericolo.

Castiel era scomparso.

Benny era morto.

Ed Emma …

  
Era strano no? Stare male per qualcuno a cui non aveva dato un pensiero fino al momento primo, ma non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti dopo aver rincontrato Adam, il fratello che aveva consapevolmente abbandonato all’inferno.

Così come aveva lasciato che Sam rimanesse nelle mani di Dio per seguitare quella missione.  
Suo fratello aveva detto a Michele che ormai erano diventati abituati alla morte, ma a Dean in quel momento sembrava fossero solo abituati a lasciarsi le persone alle spalle, a dimenticarle.  
Come era stato per Adam ed Emma.

Forse avrebbe potuto chiedere a Rowena di trovarla … 

Ma doveva sopravvivere a quel giorno e a Dio.


End file.
